


Don't worry, I'll help you

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Thor observa a su omega cuando este se frustra al estar lactando.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Don't worry, I'll help you

Bucky gime frustrado al ver como su camisa se manchaba con la leche que goteaba de sus pezones, era la tercera camisa que usaba en el día y eso que ni siquiera iba por la mitad. Su ceño se frunció ante la idea de volverse a cambiar, desde el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a gestar sus pechos decidieron que era una maravillosa idea el comenzar a lactar aún si faltaban siete meses para el nacimiento de los gemelos.

Algo que le parecía muy gracioso a Bucky era que ante el primer celo compartido con su alfa, el rubio había logrado embarazarle a la primera y de paso hacerlo con gemelos.

El castaño medio molesto camina a la habitación mientras iba quitando su camina para dejarle sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, sus pasos le dejaron frente al espejo y observa las gotas que salían de sus pezones. Y lo abultado que se encontraban sus pectorales, sisea cuando sus dedos tocan la sensibilidad de los rojizos pezones.

—Te ves tan caliente de esta forma, omega. —Bucky jadea sorprendido al sentir las manos de su alfa tocando su cuerpo, ya que no había sentido que entrará a la habitación, sin pensarlo y solo guiándose por el instinto arquea su cuerpo para darle mayor libertad a Thor de tocarle lo que gustará.

Muchos se sorprendieron al enterarse que ambos eran destinados, puesto que Thor era de otro planeta y los géneros secundarios no funcionaban de la misma forma que en la tierra. Pero eso no evito que el destino de ambos se entrelazará para unificarse después de un cortejo de seis meses. El cuello de Bucky poseía la marca del dios y su vientre estaba albergando a los herederos de Asgard.

—Me encanta la forma en que te ves cargando a mis hijos, me dan ganas de mantenerte embarazado cada vez que pueda. —Las manos de Thor tomaron los pechos de Bucky y comenzó a jugar con los pezones, haciendo más continuo las caídas de las gotas de leche.

Bucky jadea sin aire ante el pensamiento de verse pesado por los hijos de su alfa, su entrada comienza a lubricar con el pensamiento de verse lleno. Thor siente como el olor de su omega comienza a llenar cada espacio de la habitación, demostrándole lo entusiasta que se encontraba con la idea de llevar a otros de sus hijos, sus manos en ningún momento abandona los pechos de su omega, aún si comienza a llenarse cada vez de leche.

—¡Alf…alfa! —Un gemido agudo sale de Bucky al sentir el pellizco en sus pezones, sus ojos observaron la forma tan vulgar que se veía frente al espejo, se había centrado tanto en lo que se sentía que se había olvidado que todavía estaba en frente de ello.

Su cabello se encontraba algo desordenado, sus ojos se miraban brillosos como si se estuviera perdiendo en el placer y la excitación era tan notoria en ellos, sus mejillas y algunas partes de su cuello se encontraban rojas por el aumento de calor de su cuerpo. Su vista fue bajando hasta el lugar en donde su alfa estaba tocando, de alguna forma sus pechos habían crecido más a lo largo de la semana hasta el punto en que Thor podía ahuecarlas con sus manos, sus pezones se encontraban rojizos y húmedos por la leche que seguía goteando, y bajando por su pecho. Una erección estaba en sus pantalones, formando un claro bulto entre sus piernas. Y si observaba bien sus piernas podía ver la humedad de su lubricante ensuciar el short que andaba, y los muslos.

—Mira, tan solo estoy acariciando tus tetas y ya estás todo mojado. —Thor susurra sobre el oído de Bucky y mordisquea el lóbulo del oído. —Dime, bebé, ¿te gusta tanto que papá te acaricie tus senos? —Bucky asiente con su cabeza ante la pregunta, pero ante la ausencia de una respuesta concreta el rubio pelliza uno de los pezones. —Usa tus palabras, cariño.

—A…aah. —Bucky gime con fuerza ante el pellizco y una nueva carga de lubricante baja por sus piernas. —Amo que juegues con mis tetas, alfa.

Pronto las manos de Thor abandonan el cuerpo de Bucky, haciendo que el omega se queje, una nalgada fue suficiente para callarlo. —Quítate la ropa y ve a la cama, espérame boca arriba.

El omega asiente y hace lo solicitado por su alfa, al suelo cae el short junto al bóxer quedando en esa zona mientras camina hasta la cama, subiéndose a esta y acostándose boca abajo tal y como Thor le había dicho. Sus ojos observaron como el rubio se desprendía de la ropa que andaba hasta quedar desnudo y dirigirse hasta la cama. Rápidamente las piernas del castaño se abrieron para darle espacio al otro de posicionarse en medio de ellas.

—Te amo y me siento feliz de que lleves a nuestros hijos. —Thor pronunció una vez que estaban viéndose a los ojos, Bucky sonrió con ternura y tocó las mejillas de su alfa. Se sentía contento de haberlo encontrado.

—Te amo demasiado, alfa.

Los ojos del alfa brillaron ante esas cuatro palabras, aún si llevaban juntos un tiempo al rubio todavía le emocionaba aquellas palabras siendo pronunciada por el más bajo. Thor dejo suave besos sobre la marca del castaño antes de tomar entre los labios uno de los pezones de Bucky, mordiendo con suavidad y pasando la lengua con la circunferencia.

Bucky llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de su alfa, tirando de este cuando el placer esa grande sobre todo en el momento en que sentía aquellos dientes clavándose en ese lugar tan sensible. Un grito ahogado abandona los labios del omega al sentir las succiones por parte del rubio, cada succión era un tirón hacia su polla. Thor soltó un gemido al sentir como su boca comenzaba a inundarse del sabor de la leche, comenzó a chupar con más fuerza para seguir sintiendo ese peculiar sabor en su boca.

Bucky se sentía tan mojado y duro conforme la succión de Thor eran más fuertes, sabía que si su alfa seguía así podía llegar a correrse, sin necesidad de tocarse. Pero pronto comenzó a frotar su polla sobre el abdomen del rubio, gimiendo cada vez más fuertes y algo agudo.

La boca de Thor abandono el pezón izquierdo al sentir que ya no salía nada de la leche, su lengua persiguió las gotas que habían quedado sobre los labios. Sus ojos observaron la forma en como se veía Bucky debajo de su cuerpo, se veía tan bien follado y eso que solo había estado chupando una de sus tetas.

—Tienes un sabor tan delicioso, podría pasar toda mi vida comiendo de tus tetas. —Menciona el alfa antes de tomar entre sus labios el pezón contrario, bebiendo con ansias la leche que aún seguía en ese seno.

La mano de Thor se adentró entre los muslos de su omega, tocando el agujero húmedo y pronto tres dedos se encontraban follando a Bucky. El omega gimió al sentir, por lo menos, los dedos del rubio llenándole tan bien. Las manos del castaño volvieron a tirar del cabello del alfa, sintiendo su cuerpo perderse en el placer que aquello le producía.

—Alfa, follame… si, ah. —Gimoteo mientras sus caderas iban en busca de los dedos que le follaban tan bien. —Por favor, dame tu nudo.

Thor decide hacerle caso al omega y termina sacando los dedos para dirigir su polla al interior de este, penetrándolo de golpe, tocando de una sola vez la próstata de este y follandolo en ese punto, y haciendo que Bucky gritará al sentir por completo al alfa. Aún si mantenían el sexo constante Bucky sentía que era la primera vez que era follado con el enorme pene del rubio. En ningún momento los labios de Thor abandonaron el pezón del castaño.

—Mgh, si, ah… más, follame, por favor. —Bucky traslado sus manos hasta los hombros del alfa mientras sentía los movimientos fuertes del alfa, sabía que estaban tan húmedo que aquellas embestidas entraban con facilidad en su interior.

Thor dejó de sentir que el líquido llegaba a su boca así que se alejó y observó maravillado la forma en como quedo el pecho de su pareja, los pezones se veían tan hinchados y rojizos por el abuso que habían recibido de su parte. Aquello le provocó una excitación mayor y su pene se puso aún más duro, si era posible, comenzando a formarse su nudo.

Bucky se sentía tan destrozado y eso que su alfa solo había estado comiéndose sus tetas, sus gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación ante la forma tan deliciosa en que era llenado. Sus gemidos aumentaron al sentir el nudo de Thor presionando sobre su ano, la idea que su alfa estuviera tan excitado que ya comenzaba a formársele el nudo le causaba una excitación mayor.

—Dámelo… dámelo, por favor. —Jadeaba casi sin aliento mientras Bucky buscaba la forma en que aquel medio nudo entrará en él.

Un grito llenó la habitación cuando el apenas formado nudo entró en el omega, sentía como su interior se expandía para albergarlo. Y fue suficiente para provocar que Bucky se corriera, manchando el abdomen del alfa con su semen y su agujero expulsará más lubricante. Pero aquello solo ocasionó que entusiasmará al alfa.

El nudo terminó de formarse y Bucky comenzó a sollozar por la sobre estimulación, pero tampoco deseaba que el alfa detuviera los movimientos. Su próstata estaba sensible, pero aún así quería seguir siendo llenado por Thor, sus ojos se hicieron hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba de ser destrozado por el hombre.

—Si, si… amo tu polla… ah, más.

Thor sostuvo las caderas del omega cuando su orgasmo llegó de pronto, un gemido ronco salió de los labios del alfa y aún experimentando ese placer siguió follandole. Bucky, sin darse cuenta, alcanzó su segundo orgasmo.


End file.
